Why We Fight
by Moskau
Summary: A/U in which the Covenant hadn't been so Genocial with Human worlds, and instead how the Insurrection gained momentum swaying entire planets into its fold.  Reviews/Comments Criticism much appreciated.


"Even Heroes Get Scared"

The harness pressed uncomfortably tight around my shoulders, it's embrace felt cold and unwelcoming. Though I knew it shouldn't I still wasn't able to shake the feeling. Looking around the blackened cabin, the only light source radiating from the cockpit. I had to squint almost to make out the details from outside. Our speed made trying to identify anything pointless. Turning my attention back to the cabin, I looked to my left to catch Gracia slouching, despite the harness. His feet laid out lazily in front. Head cocked to the side, his posture over all made him appear to look bored. Opposite him Desai held the crash netting tightly, Nodding her head to the beat of her music. Helmet resting on her rifle. Affleck was by the door, he seemed pretty alert. In the corner sat our ONI liaison. I wasn't sure about her, assigned to my squad at the last moment. Still, despite her out ranking me. This was my mission. She's here for the ride.

"uh, ugly… we're looking at five minutes fly time people. And need I remind you, thanks for choosing Air Mendez." Looking through to the cockpit, I saw Mendez and the co-pilot bickering. I couldn't quite catch what about, the crew chief manning the weapons station turned to me nonchalantly and grinned.

"Ugly fireteam, Unjust Actual. UAV call sign 'bigeye' has been tasked to your command. Pringle has set up shop at Phase Line Domino and is tasked with providing rapid response should the situation escalate. Intel suggests recent activity around Morning side park. Suggest avoiding the area and keeping hush. No fire support is available until at least Zero Nine Hundred hours, you and Pringle are my only assets on the ground, get the job done and get it done properly. Untold can't be reaching orbit and ruining our show with their cowboy antics. Have fun ladies and show em' how the Rangers do it properly. Unjust out"

"you heard the man, don't make the boss slap your ass. Check your gear and man the fuck up. Time to play people" Afflecks comment bought about a sudden feeling of urgency as Dizzy began booting her helmets VISR up and Gracia made him self even comfier. Nothing like pride in their job. The ONI operator was simply charging her rifle and fiddling with her data pad. Glimpsing back outside I caught the beautiful sight of a familiar skyline's shimmering reflection in the rivers basin.

"uh, two minutes till drop. then it's a hot chow run" He turned, gesturing with his thumb to the three black thermo's bags "oh, and hurry the fuck up. it's thirty mins or free."

An immense whirlwind of dust and debris made visibility almost zero, accentuated by the narrow street and looming apartment buildings either side it made our brief fast jump horrible. The pilots bitching over the radio about the brown out effect. Debris flew around in a vortex like effect, Lost in the darkness of the unlit skyline I engaged my VISR. Each piece now like a tiny shard of glass. Taking cover behind a dumpster for the brief respite I hoped it would offer from the unnatural hail. Beaten and abused before I had even fired a shot in anger.

In a holding pattern above, UAV call sign 'bigeye' began it's sync with our systems. It's plethora of sensors began transmitting real time data to our HUDS and the UNSC Frigate Unjust in orbit.

3 green lights flashed on my HUD. Already forming up on me, I switched to internal coms.

"Affleck, Desai, Gracia, eye's sharp people. Although home, this isn't _our _town. Remain vigilant."

Tapping Desai on her shoulder virtually, she took point.

"boss, screw the militia, they can wait. I'm starving, and I swear I saw a BK on our ride in. Hell, I'll even pay…"

"Affleck my man, you don't mean that, quit the bullshit. Gracia here isn't some big boy through gym sessions, you know its all fro…"

"Dizzy hunni, don't go there. I'm big boned baby, and can you guess what else is big?"

Silence hung in the air as she scanned the connecting alley. A few seconds of open ground to cove. "oh let me guess, your ego?" with a slight pause she leaned around and gave the all clear signal "your wiener can't be that much otherwise those showers wouldn't be unisex eh?"

Shouldering my rifle I cautiously moved forward, our insertion would of attracted guests by now. I checked myself for re-assurance, in the corner of my HUD I saw Desai shake her head in dissatisfaction. The alley was clear, one end being blocked by an overturned garbage truck. The other open to the intersection it joined. Opposite us, lay our route.

"Ugly Fireteam. this is Unjust actual. Cut the chatter, net is not secure. I repeat the net is not secure. We have unconfirmed reports of Breaches in security. Suspected Militia Involvement. Keep the net clear, urgent traffic only. Will alert when net is secure. Good Hunting. Unjust Out"

"Move out Ugly, switch to squad com' and keep your spacing tight"

3 lights flashed. Engaging my VISR I bought the HUD up, allowing me feeds of all my fireteam to be displayed. It was reassuring to see amongst all the banter they still held their elite status high. Weapons checking all the avenues of approach still open. Using their training and the VISRs enhanced sensors. As we approached the exit we needed, the sheer destruction stood out. I could see dozens of cars, half those burnt out. Checking the 'big eyes' feed hundreds more updated my map. A few Police riot vehicles stood out, I almost pitied the brave fools.

The nearest was 100metres away, seemingly at one with a concrete pillar lining the sidewalk. Wheels burnt out, and the roof scorched it looked the result of a molotov attack.

"Gracia check it out, Affleck give cover."

"Boss…"

Gracia approached with caution, our insertion couldn't have gone unnoticed. And even just a few metres away any fucker with a gun would have us zeroed, or at least in their sites. He shouldered his rifle, the cruisers window long smashed. "nothing boss, I'll check the com's NAV log"

Gracia approached with caution, our insertion wouldn't have gone unnoticed. And any local fucker with a grudge could have us zeroed. He shouldered his rifle, scanning the area. A fist went up, the cruisers windows had long been broken. "Nothing boss, I'll check to see if the computer still works… find some info maybe"

"Copy that, Affleck. Any movement?

"None I can see boss, although Big eye showed movement a few seconds ago. Three bodies entering… here" before He had even finished his sentence, our HUDS tactical maps denoted the apartment store.

"Dizzy, with me. Shopping time hun. We're here to splash some cash and spill some blood"

I turned to face her. Switching to squad I mode, my HUD showed her grinning like a school girl. Raising my rifle to the ready position, I caressed my engraving. On Laymen's Terms. A clever, if silly word play on my surname. Behind me, Dizzy shouldered her rifle and nodded. Scanning our sectors, we crossed hesitantly. Sharing the UAVs feed between us, although no more movement showed.

Crossing the street felt like walking through a vehicular gaggle fuck. Burnt out husks of emergency vehicles and civilians vehicles alike. It seemed more like panic then an organised evac… And nothings been touched. The dust laid thick over the vehicles, bodies littering the streets and sidewalk in various stages of decomposition. Some more recent then others it seems. It was quite harrowing too see death on such a scale, I'd gotten used to the sight… but this was quite sickening. So many civilians seemingly murdered in cold blood. Beyond recognition, I assumed the lack of weapons was a sign of little militia deaths.

As we entered the apartment store, Dizzy took point. Rapidly scanning the shop floor.

"Desai, anything?" Considering the shops front was still intact. Inside it was a different matter, clothes railings knocked over, hangers strewn across the floor.

"nothing boss, I thought I saw something though. Was nothing. You okay though? Sound like you're choking up… It's only last years stuff. We ain't that behind on fashion styles are we boss?" motioning her rifle to a catalogue. Stifling a laugh, she beckoned me forward.

"Affleck, tell Gracia to hurry the fuck up. Move up and take positions outside the store. Have bigeye cover the rear"

"There, a girls head! I see breath." Dizzy rushed forward, careful though to avoid tripping ad running into any thing. "I've got you covered , UAV is yours." the UAV set to hold station above the user as best possible. When we Move, it Moves. We could also control it manually, but most users chose this setting for urban ops'. Just usually setting it to a higher ceiling for a bigger picture.

Outside Gracia had taken up cover behind an overturned dumpster, scanning the first floor windows for any movement. Affleck had taken use of a concrete jersey barrier and covered the approach.

Desai had moved even further into the store, with no natural light our VISRs had switched to NVision by default, still squat. Couldn't see shit all. She halted, and my HUD alerted me of her commands. She raised her fist, crouching. The last few minutes had been an odd silence, only the distant sporadic gunfire had broken the background ambience of silence. A few birds here and there was the only distraction. Now it was a welcome presence, allowing our Helmets enhanced sensors to pick up the faintest of footsteps. Voices followed, although nothing really decipherable.

Numerous shots rang out, the weapons report echoing around the shop floor cavernous interior. Dizzy immediately responded. Her rifles muzzle spat flashes, lighting up the vicinity with a disco like tempo. The cracks of the round resembling barks. A shriek pierced the air, followed by shouting. A young girl came running towards our position. Hesitant at first I guess as she paused. Dizzy beckoned her forward. Instead she dropped to the ground, covering her hears she curled up into a ball. She held her composure though, I've seen grown adults drop and cry in similar situations.

More shots followed, the clothes on the racks beside us billowing with the passage of the rounds. A few started to burn, I responded. The rifles heavy recoil felt natural in my shoulder, the muzzle climb mitigated partially by my pistol fore grip. Our case-less rounds exploded in their myst. The response was short lived as Dizzy put down a heavy burst. I switched too my VISRs thermal vision. Two bodies lay in front, about 15 metres. Dozens of spent casings covering their bodies. Limbs strewn across the counter they used for cover. It self battered and twisted. Cash still floated gracefully in the concrete dust heavy air. The crescendo of weapons fire had ceased as abruptly has it had begun. Tatters of clothing hung in the air with a mystical suspense. A strong odour of burning fabrics mixed with the smoke rising from the ashes of the splintered mannequins.

I made a VR gesture to Dizzy to hold fire. "Dizzy, grab the girl. Make sure she's ok. Affleck, two confirmed kills. Any movement outside?"

"None boss, Big eye shows a few contacts exiting the back of the building. No positive I.D on weapons. Should we intercept?"

"Thats a negative, Gracia move up. Affleck have the UAV hold station. I want you guys in here."

Desai rose, her weapon holstered with the young girl in her arms. The girl was younger then I thought, maybe around eleven or twelve. Her hair knotted and greasy. Obviously uncared for. An orphan maybe. Definitely a refugee. She looked lost, out of place. I couldn't help shake the feeling that she was a dicker.

"Any ideas what that was all about? Innies?" It wasn't accurate enough for Militia fire. Especially with their latest augmented treatments. "Scavengers maybe? Looking for credits or food?"

"probably just some wasters, stole the guns. Thought they would try it on. Assumed us to be innies… no idea eli, stop with the questions huh. I'm still bitter about the BK."

Affleck began to check the bodies, trying to find any I.D or papers. Our rounds hadn't made his job any easier. The amount of illegals living in the eastern seaboard was beyond believe. Refugees from the even less fortunate colonies, immigrants from the south… travellers. List was endless. He began to strip the valuables, watches, jewellery. That stuff made good money back home. And it sure as hell beat taking trophy weapons or wives back. Easier to boot.

"Gracia, stop with the bitching please? Move up here. We have a suspect. A girl, quite young so no trying your pick up lines eh?" A smirk Appeared on Dizzy's face who was trying to make the girl talk, offering her a ration bar. The girl looked scared, shaking her head at the offering.

It hadn't been even 15 minutes, After an exhaustive search me and Gracia hadn't found a living soul in the department store. Watching Dizzy on my HUD she had made considerable progress with the girl. Getting her to eat, feel more relaxed around us. We began to make our way back to her and Affleck's position. Sat behind some reasonably intact service counters, dust and ash covering the glass tops. They made them selves a little home away from home. The girl refused to talk, despite all of their efforts. Some of me didn't blame her, But a large portion of my felt like bringing my side arm to her head, make her talk. Forcing my self to rid the thoughts from my head, I imagined running my fingers through my hair. Allowing my self a few seconds respite and losing my self in my thoughts and musical bad taste.

Outside, the UAVs constant feed showed a relative calm neighbourhood. Scanning the multiple spectrums we detected a few heat signatures. Probably representing a few refugees hiding amongst trashed cars and shanty towns crammed into the alleyways dotting the neighbourhood

Twenty minutes had passed, Affleck and Gracia had spent the time bickering about football scores. Dizzy had progressed a lot with the girl. She was thirteen, well adverse on the subjects of fashion, music and films. Her brother had fled for the south, her parents had despised his choice and ran to a Militia refugee camp before joining the Insurrectionist uprising. Now she found her self alone, scared and lost in a sprawling city unfamiliar to her. Her parents now dead, laying face down executed after refusing to give up their supplies to a local militia.

As I stood up, I realised how much I ached. As if I felt suddenly older, like the last few months had aged me considerably. I licked my lips to subside their dryness, dispelling the thoughts realising my body would counter any signs of tiredness with a release of chemicals from my spinal combat stimulant implant. I was born into a World tired of war, a war older then me. Four decades of stalemate. The failed coup now rearing its ugly Head as the UNSC maintained the Peace with the Militia forces due to UEF mandates. The innie's using Guerilla tactics to incite flame of war between the two forces. A nation divided by something as fickle as debt. We had garnered a few victories in the years, mostly maintaining a status quo by launching raids to gather supplies from former Military installations. I hadn't even lost anyone, those I cared and Loved for remained safe in the Borders Protected by our forces. Why I felt like this, I don't know, no point reporting it. Declared unfit for service quicker then Gracia could finish his much missed BK.

"Boss, sunrise in 40minutes. And I swear, let me go too BK. Ill be back before you know it. Breakfast for everyone. I'll even make milkshakes… Strawberry chocolate…"

I simply smirked, choosing not to reply. My shrug made my self clear. Slowly nodding to the beat of my music, eyes closed. Three of my favourite songs in a row, so much for the randomised on my mp3. I sat contemplating our day ahead.

Affleck monitored the UAV, changing its Orbit to figure of eight pattern. It's feed now displayed on my HUD showing the car strewn streets. Our TAC map had been updated during the lull, showing our current position. West 101st street, Just off broadway. Panning big eyes camera to search the area, we saw Amsterdam Avenue clear of vehicles, the few that where visible apparently crushed by heavy armour or simply lay smouldering or burnt out.

A new feed had appeared on our HUD management screen, showing a scene of devastation over Laguardia Spaceport. The UAV holding a high orbit avoiding the on going UCAV strikes. It would seem some operators where having a little luck.


End file.
